


Albus Potter and the Rising Shadow of the Phantom

by theaussie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus hates his Dad for a bit, Angst, Asexual Scorpius, Autistic Character, Autistic Scorpius Malfoy, Bad Writing, Bisexual Luna Lovegood, F/F, F/M, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Hufflepuff, I Don't Even Know, LGBTQ Themes, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neo-Death Eaters, Neville Longbottom being godly, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorbus, Slytherin, bad tagging, harry potter and the cursed child never happened, non binary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaussie/pseuds/theaussie
Summary: Hogwarts and the Wizarding World has experienced a period of peace since the end of the war. However, dark shadows are being to appear, with the cracks widening every day. Who will stand up to the dark forces that being to appear at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**_Prologue_ **

“Only a few more steps, and we will rise above the shadows,” the wizard covered in dark menacing robes growled slowly around the table where eight or so others sat. “They have no idea what is coming. And when they don’t, we will have the sweet taste of revenge on our tongues and the blood of our enemies in our cups.”

One of the followers smirked with vengeance, with the thought of the power that was to become, the power that would be her, striking above everyone else, even her master.

**_Chapter 1_ **

****

****

Albus and Scorpius sat next to each other in a potions class on the first day of their fourth year at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry listening to Professor Antromeus discussing the risks of brewing a love potion. Potions was the only class Albus enjoyed, one of the reasons being the tall, skinny Slytherin professor, who could just as well have been a Hufflepuff. Scorpius, on the other hand, surprisingly struggled during this particular class, and Albus was grateful that for once he was not the one being carried along by the other for once.

Albus and Scorpius were gathering the ingredients for an anti-paralysis potion that they were to make this lesson. Professor Antromeus said that it was highly important if one became paralysed under a full body bind curse. “Hopefully we’ll never need to brew this potion in a non-class setting,” Scorpius muttered under his breath.

“Don’t be so sure of that, you filthy little disappointment,” Egon Robins slurred in Albus’ direction, “You never know when something will rise above the shadows.” He snickered, and Arielle Forth did the same.

“Hey, what did he ever do to you, Egon? Keep your slimy words to yourself.” Arrabelle Smith was one of only three people in the whole year who didn’t seem to hold a grudge against the two Slytherins that didn’t quite exactly fit in with the stereotypical.

Standing next to Arrabelle were Alex and Luci, both in their yellow lined robes.

“Alright everyone, back to work,” says Professor Antromeus.

Scorpius and Albus had almost finished their potion, and everything had pretty much gone to plan. The green liquid was frothing at the top, and the Professor came over to inspect it. “Well done you two, your potions are always on point,” she said, with her long hair flowing down her back. Scorpius noticed the annoyed looks on Egon’s and Arielle’s face. He was not sure why they would be upset at them making a good potion. As the day went by, Scorpius noticed that Egon and Arielle were watching them even more than usual

“I don’t think this year is going to be much different, Scorp,” Albus said when they were back in their dorm. It was just after their last class, which was usually when they were able to get some time to themselves, with the other Slytherin boys preferring to roam the corridors of the school until it came time to head to the great hall for dinner.

Scorpius looked over at his friend and then dropped his head. “We have Alex, Arrabelle and Luci on our side. They hate the other Slytherins.”

Albus nodded his head. Scorpius was right, but something wasn’t right. What did they mean about rising in the shadows? What if there was something more at stake here? Albus couldn’t drop the nagging thought.

The great hall was busy with students as they all delved into their breakfast. Scorpius came running over to Albus with the daily prophet, a look of horror on his face. He shoved it in Albus’ face and Albus got a look of two teenage boys on the front page. The headline read ‘What’s next for the latest pair of Slytherin villains?’ Albus’ face grew red with anger as he snatched the paper away from Scorpius. The more he read, the more daunting the expression on his face was. When he looked at the subtext, he was not surprised who’s name he found. The one and only Rita Skeeter.

Albus was furious. Why did everyone need to be constantly knowing about their lives? Nothing in this article was even true.

“Why does the _whole_ world have to conspire against us, Scorp?” Albus asked the white-haired Slytherin rhetorically.

Not understanding, Scorpius still answered, “Well there is your Dad, the fact that we are both miserable failures and also the media doesn’t exactly show very much mercy when gathering false information.”

“Scorpius!!! Albus!!!” Someone came yelling down the corridor. It was a lightly haired Hufflepuff, her hair in a long braid that was swishing from side to side as she ran, her blue eyes glistening in the light from the sun. It was quite a hot summers day, and her face was now red and sweaty from her quick dash to the Slytherin boys.

“Guys, we need to talk. Meet outside the Hufflepuff common room after the last class today.” And with that she was off, walking back in the direction she came in.

Scorpius looked over in Albus’ direction. He had a concerned look towards the taller boy with beautiful green eyes. _Shut up Scorpius, don’t think that._

Albus looked at the shorter boy, “What do you think that was about?” He asked him. Scorpius looked down at his feet, as he often did when someone asked him a question.

“I don’t know, but regardless, we should go. We can trust them. We know they are on our side,” Scorpius replied, still not looking up.

Albus patted him on the shoulder, and Scorpius flinched a little. “Scorp… it’s ok, let’s just get to class and we can talk about it later.” Albus knew better than to engage in further conversation with Scorpius if he started getting fidgety or oversensitive. Albus worried constantly about his friend and did everything he could to help Scorpius ensure that he would not have one of the numerous breakdowns that he has had over the years. Albus remembered back to the day when he first met Scorpius, sitting alone in the last compartment of the Hogwarts express. He remembered his own nervousness about going to Hogwarts, his Father saying goodbye to him, ensuring that it did not matter if he was sorted into Slytherin or Gryffindor. _What a lot of good help that turned out to be_ , thought Albus. When he first saw Scorpius, he was instantly drawn towards him. He and Rose joined Scorpius in his compartment, although Rose left a little after. When they were alone, Scorpius started to relax a little, and they talked about sweets, among other things.

Albus had never felt such a feeling of comfort and belongingness before talking to the white-haired boy that day, and he could never imagine going without him. He just hoped that he hadn’t ever hinted to Scorpius his romantic feelings for him. He had no idea how Scorpius would react, let alone if he would reciprocate those feelings. He didn’t even want to think about the disgusting look that would appear the other boys face if he ever told him. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with his sexuality, and there were still nights that he would tear himself to shreds because of it. When he first started gathering feeling for Scorpius, he thought that he would never be able to be accepted in society. He still might not.

Albus was snapped out of his thoughts when Scorpius tugged on his arm, as they had reached their transfiguration classroom. _Great, another hour of boredom_. At least he had Scorpius.

****

****

****


	2. The First Meeting

**_Chapter 2:_ **

Alex Thompson stood outside the Hufflepuff common room, which was on the right side of the kitchen corridor and concealed by a stack of large barrels, next to Arrabelle and Luci, who were joined by Brianna Longbottom, who was a year three Hufflepuff, and the daughter of herbology Professor Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Alex looked down the corridor. Scorpius and Albus were walking towards them. _Phewph_ , Alex thought, who was worried that they may not end up coming.

“Hey guys,” Albus greeted, “You wanted to meet here?”

Everyone greeted the two Slytherins back, “Yes, we should probably find an empty classroom though, we can’t talk here,” Arrabelle said.

They found an empty charms classroom and walked inside. Albus looked towards Scorpius to check if he was alright, and Scorpius stared back. Albus took it as a yes. “Alright guys, thank you for coming,” announced Arrabelle, who started moving the desks around to put them in a kind of circlish square, and motioned for people to sit. “Ok so I know this probably caught you guys off guard a bit, but this is really important that we meet here. It is possible that we are all in danger, and we have no time to waste.” Albus raised his eyebrows and took a concerned look towards Scorpius.

“This hasn’t got something to do With Arielle and Egon does it?” Albus questioned worriedly.

Arrabelle looked towards the other Hufflepuffs, “Yes. Unfortunately, it does. We don’t have much information, which is why we are so worried and wanted to meet with you so urgently. Me and Alex were walking down the corridors on the second floor last night after dinner and we saw Arrabelle and Egon so we hid behind a gargoyle. Luckily, as they walked past we could hear them speaking and they were talking about how the ‘Phantom would have grievance finally’, that they would have the ‘power’ that they had waited so long for and…. This is the worst part, that they were planning on a ‘first kill to send a tremor through the wizarding world.’ As you can see, we can’t not take this seriously, and we can’t do anything without at least you guys.

Albus, who now was shaking his head, looked up in disbelief. “No... they can’t be. How? Not just on their own, surely not.”

“That is one of the things we are worried about,” said Luci, “Who knows how many are in on this. Voldemort died years ago but that doesn’t mean his legacy and ideology don’t live on.”

Scorpius shivered at the stark reality of this comment, his greyish blue eyes gleaming with worry and anxiousness. “I don’t think we are just dealing with just Hogwarts students here. There is no way they are doing this on their own. And who knows who they are planning to kill. We need to start sticking together and watching for anything that could lead to more information because we can’t just let this happen.” Albus squeezed Scorpius’ hand under the table for a quick second before taking it away in embarrassment and prayed that no one else noticed the impulse. Scorpius’ face turned a little red but he was thankful for his friends’ very friendly squeeze, he told himself.

The Hufflepuffs nodded. “Yeah, I think we all agree on that. If any of us see something we definitely all need to know,” Alex said. “We can’t let innocent people die at the hands of dark wizards.”

“But they said they are about to kill someone!! How are we going to stop them? We know nothing!” Brianna yelled, standing up. No one could argue with her. She was right.

“We just need to do what we can ok? These are dangerous times. Also, we need a way to alert the public. Should we tell Professor McGonagall?” Albus asked, hoping that he was saying the right thing.

Arrabelle nodded her head. “I think we should, I don’t know why they would believe us though. We are fourth years at Hogwarts accusing other fourth years of planning a murder. It does sound a little ridiculous. Anyway, we must do it tomorrow; it is dinner time now and we won’t have time afterwards. We need to meet here again after school tomorrow. Is that alright with everyone? After a quick chat, we will go to Professor McGonagall. If we can persuade the Headmistress then she can tell the ministry and put everyone on alert.”

Albus agreed. Everyone said there goodbyes and the Hufflepuffs walked out of the classroom. Scorpius sat back down and hugged his knees up to his chest, his feet resting on the rim of the chair. Albus groaned, “What are we going to do Scorp? Someone could be dead tomorrow! Hell, someone could have _ALREADY_ died.”

“Albus, I know. They know too. But Al if we are going to be able to save anyone we need to keep a level head. Also, we need to look over all the scenarios once we get back in our dorms after dinner, because we need to be ready for anything.”

Albus looked down at Scorpius. He loved how even though he wasn’t usually the best at voicing his opinion and stuff like that, he was there when Albus needed him. Albus couldn’t count the times when he was about to fall through the edges, but Scorpius was there to pick him up. He remembered back to second-year when he and his Dad were having their big fight. Through all the newspaper articles, the hatred of himself, the hatred of his father, Scorpius was always right there. Always holding on so he wouldn’t let go. Albus remembered his Dad shouting at him about Scorpius, how he was the son of Draco, the son of Lucius and just how wrong he was about him. He and his Dad were a lot better know, but he definitely wasn’t sold yet on Scorpius. “Alright, let’s get dinner,” Albus said and they walked out of the classroom, Scorpius following right behind Albus’ shoulder.

*********************************************

_A dark wizard crept over the remains of a young Witch. Her head was slightly cut open at the ear, and looking down to her chest, you could see part of her large intestine gouging out of the area where her skin was no longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are all enjoying your day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thankyou so much for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my terrible writing. I will try to update at least once a week, and if you have any questions or criticism, or anything that you would like to say, feel free to comment!


End file.
